Talk:Food Effects Chart
Decided to make this since somepage evidently no longer updating. I know I liked they're food list and I'm sure others did as well, so we'll be trying to do the same here and hopefully keep it updated. Obviously it's so far an almost direct copy/paste from the somepage list(not even completed yet either), but I'll be working on it. First priority is to finish the copying from somepage, then updating the stats/order of items to better match the stats on ffxiclopedia. Then adding in all the items not present on the somepage list, and finally adding a true opening peragraph and such. I wanna give priority to getting the actual lists done before we go into formatting/text if possible. I'd obviously like to keep the stat listed on this page to be as simple as possible, but if you guys would rather have a full stat listing like somepage, go ahead. Um, I think I covered all the possible sub-categories (well I was going to stuff all those resists, killer, and other effects into the "other" listing, but again if you guys would rather they each have they're own catogory go ahead. --Kaiselius 10:24, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, and I know there's already a compiled list of food effects, but since it's ordered by food type/alphabetically I though it would be nice to have one listed by stats given instead.--Kaiselius 10:32, 5 December 2007 (UTC) *Do you mind if people either add to this or take it and make their own? I, for one, would want a more complete list that lists all foods by each category, or uses links, etc... But, thank you very much for moving somepage's Guide (the only decent thing they had there over ffxclopedia) to here. --Ctownwoody 16:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I agree and think it is fair to recreate it here at FFXIclopedia. For all intents and purposes, Somepage is an e-carcass. The last news posting from it is from Sept and the last update that had detailed info for it was June (and even there it was more sparse than their usual amount of detail; the Aug 2007 update was a raw data dump and I visited there to see update information since late 2004- they haven't been "on top of it" since early 07). As with any carcass, if there's good stuff there, it's worthwhile salvaging it while their page is still up and accessible. You might want to put a reference to the info being from Somepage on the main article, at least as long as it is just stuff ported from them, but the label can be dropped once it is refined enough to be different. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Errors on food list I noticed that this list seems far from complete with many obvious errors. For example, meat jerky and meat mithkabobs give you +3 and +5 STR respectively yet neither are listed under the "Strength" heading. Is there something I am missing? If this needs updated, I'll glady go through it and fix it. Jesifromgaruda 11:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Ya, it's in bad need of updating, been really buissy rl and haven't been able to work on it in a while.--Kaiselius 12:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC)